Ice Staff
.]] Ice Staff , also known as Freezing Staff, Glacial Staff, or Snowscepter , is a recurring staff in the series. It is often a low to mid-ranked Ice-elemental staff, appearing around the same time as the Flame Staff and Thunder Staff. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Ice Staff is a low-ranked staff that provides 20 Attack (15 in the NES version), +2 Intellect and Mind, and casts Blizzard when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 3,500 gil at Village of the Ancients, Dwarven Hollows (remake) or Northeast Saronia (NES), or found in Tokkul and Gulgan Gulch. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Evoker, Devout, Magus, Summoner, and Sage classes. Final Fantasy IX Ice Staff is a low-ranked weapon for Vivi that provides 16 Attack and teaches Blizzara and Slow. It can be bought for 980 gil at Treno, Cleyra, Lindblum, Conde Petie, Black Mage Village, and Alexandria, stolen from Gizamaluke, or found at Cleyra's Trunk. Final Fantasy XI Ice Staff is a staff that provides 30 damage, 366 delay, INT +4, Wind Resistance +15, Elemental magic skill +10, and an additional Ice damage effect. It has a hidden effect that provides Ice Magic Affinity +1 and -2 Avatar perpetuation cost for Shiva and Ice Spirit. It deals 4.92 damage per second and accumulates 94 TP per hit. It can be equipped by all jobs at level 51. It can only be obtained through synthesis. Final Fantasy XII }} Glacial Staff is a mid-ranked staff that provides 33 Attack, 8 Evade, +5 Magick, 34 CT, and increases the power of the user's Ice-elemental abilities. It requires the Staves 2 License to equip, and can be bought for 2,400 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, found in Paramina Rift (Karydine Glacier or Icebound Flow), or dropped from Baritine Croc (1% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 38 Attack, 8 Evade, +5 Magick Power, 34 CT, increases the potency of Ice attacks by 50%, and requires the Staves 4 license for 40 LP. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Barheim Passage (Special Op Sector 5) or Paramina Rift (Silverflow's End), or dropped from Baritine Croc (1% chance). ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Ice Staff is a low-ranked staff for the Yuke that provides 20 Attack, 5 Defense, and 25 Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ice Staff is a low-ranked staff that provides 17 Attack, 25 Magic, +10 to Ice, and has one available slot for jewels. It can be used by all races. Dissidia Final Fantasy Snowscepter is a level 22 staff that provides +17 Attack, +17 Bravery, and EX Mode Duration +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 6,050 gil, Oak Staff, Allure Shard, and Transmogridust x8. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Snowscepter is a level 1 staff that provides +20 Attack, +25 Bravery, and EX Mode Duration +5%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Ice Staff FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Freezing Staff.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Ice Staff.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). IceStaff.png|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Ice Staff FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. FFXI Staff 21.png|''Final Fantasy XI. RoF Ice Staff.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Ice Staff.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Ice Staff Icon.png|An icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Ice Staff FFIX.png|A sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Ice Staff 2 Icon.png|An icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Ice Staff Unknown.png|A sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Glacial Staff R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFIX. FFAB Glacial Staff R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFIX. FFAB Ice Staff SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Ice Staff SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFRK Ice Staff FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Glacial Staff FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Category:Staves